I Wish There Was Nothing Better
by lyssawolf126
Summary: Bella can't take her heart being broken anymore. She needs to leave, but Edward will do anything to make her stay. It's the Battle of the Hearts. Who will win? EPOV&BPOV. Songfic.


**Disclaimer: I don't own these characters, but I can sure make them do what I want :)**

**This story is based off the song Nothing Better by The Postal Service. The lyrics are in bold and the POV is in bold and underlined.**

**Thank you for reading and enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>EPOV<strong>

**Will someone please call a surgeon**

**Who can crack my ribs and repair this broken heart**

**That you're deserting for better company?**

"Why are you doing this Bella? I thought we were working things out. I thought we decided to give ourselves another chance?" I knew I sounded like a whipped and whiney boyfriend, but after all we had been through, I couldn't let her leave like this.

**I can't accept that it's over**

**And I will block the door like a goalie tending the net**

**In the third quarter of a tied-game rivalry**

"Bella! Answer me!" She wouldn't look at me. She just kept on packing her bags as if I wasn't there. She finished and turned towards the door to leave, but I quickly jumped in front of it. I was not going to let her leave here without some sort of explanation on why she was doing this to us.

**So just say how to make it right**

**And I swear I'll do my best to comply**

She just stared at me with empty eyes.

"Edward. Move." The venom behind her words cut deep within me.

"Bella, please. Tell me what I did. I'll do anything to make it right. Please. Just tell me."

"Edward, you know why this is happening. We both saw this coming a mile away." She sighed deeply before she continued breaking my heart. "Edward." Her voice softened a bit. "Edward, you have to let me go. This was never going to work out."

**Tell me am I right to think that there could be nothing better**

**Than making you my bride and slowly growing old together**

"Bells, I can't let you leave. You're my life. You're all I've ever wanted and I know we can make this work. Please just stay." I pleaded with me whole being. She just stood there in front of me, eyes cast down. I brought my hand up and cupped her check. I lifted her head until she was looking directly into my eyes. "Marry me Bells. Everything will be okay. Let's grow old together." I looked hopefully into her eyes. Her eyes flitted through many emotions before they settled on one. Anger.

**BPOV**

**I feel I must interject here **

**You're getting carried away feeling sorry for yourself**

**With these revisions and gaps in history**

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?" I yelled so loudly, Edward jumped back in response, clearly surprised. "You really think I'm going to marry you after everything that happened?" I can't believe he actually asked me that, as if getting married was going to fix all of our problems.

"Edward, we aren't going to get married. We aren't going to grow old together. We aren't going to have children. We're not going to be together anymore. How can you pretend like nothing ever happened? How can you just stand there and pretend that I'm doing this to us?" I was so sick of him feeling sorry for himself and making me sound like the bad guy here.

**So let me help you remember.**

**I've made charts and graphs that should finally make it clear.**

**I've prepared a lecture on why I have to leave**

"You were always the smartest person I knew, but right now, you're acting like a idiot." He just stared at me throughout my rant, probably trying to find answers for all my questions.

"Bells.."

"No!" I cut him off before he could start again. "Look, do you want me to make a graph of everything so that you can understand? Do you want to make a presentation of why I'm doing this?" He just stood there with pained eyes as I told it to him as straight as I could.

"Okay. Here goes. Number 1: you cheated on me Edward. Number 2: numerous times. Number 3: I forgave you each time. Number 4: I'm done. Okay? I'm done with this mess."

**So please back away and let me go**

He looked like I punched him in the gut with each of my reasons, but I couldn't be expected to be that forgiving. I mean, I looked past every time he apologized and promised that each whore was going to be the last whore. But I couldn't do that to myself anymore. I needed to leave.

"Edward." I pushed lightly on his chest. "I need to leave. I can't do this with you anymore. Let me go."

**EPOV**

**I can't my darling I love you so**

**Oh oh**

Throughout her whole speech, I just stood there completely dumbfounded with how stupid I was. I messed up the one thing in my life that had any meaning. My whole life was about to walk right out the front door and I felt like I couldn't do anything about it.

When she pushed on my chest, I knew I had to do something to stop her. Anything.

I grabbed her hand that was on my chest and intertwined our fingers. "Please Bells. I just can't let you leave like this. I love you. You're my everything and I shouldn't have been so stupid and treated you the way that I did. But please, you can't leave."

**Tell me am I right to think that there could be nothing better**

**Than making you my bride and slowly growing old together**

I looked into her eyes and asked her again to marry me. "Please, don't leave. Don't walk away from us. I can't let you walk away knowing that you're the only person I would ever want to grow old with. Think about all the good times we had. Don't you want those times to continue? Don't you want to have a life with me? I'm asking you, will you marry me?"

**BPOV**

**Don't you feed me lines about some idealistic future**

**(Tell me am I right)**

**Your heart won't heal right if you keep tearing out the sutures**

**(Tell me am I right)**

Why was he doing this to me? I gave him every chance to straighten himself out and now when I've hit my breaking point, now when I have nothing left to give, he wants to propose.

"Edward." Just one word said in a sigh conveyed everything that I was feeling. By the way his eyes started watering, I knew he could already tell what I was about to say.

"You can't keep telling me these things, about how our lives are going to be so perfect if I stay and we get married. You're describing this whole future that we both know will never happen. Please, for both of our sakes, don't make up this unrealistic future." I have to get this all out so that he can fully understand that we were never going to work. He needs to understand so that he can heal.

"The more you think about these kinds of things, the harder you're making it for yourself in the long run."

His head was down and his hands in his pockets as he stared daggers into the carpet. I walked up to him and put my hand on his cheek. He closed his eyes and leaned into my hand.

"I love you Edward." I confessed to him in a whisper. "But I can't go on living like this. I can't love you anymore, I just can't." I took my hand from his cheek and he looked up at me as he tried one last time to persuade me to stay.

**EPOV**

**I admit that I have made mistakes **

**And I swear I'll never wrong you again**

"Bella I know I've made so many stupid mistakes that I can never take back. I should have realized what I had in front of me. But even though I did all of those things, I'm promising you right now that it will never happen again. Those girls never meant anything to me. You're the only girl that's in my heart and I swear, if you stay, I'll never make you go through this ever again." I put all of my feelings out for her and I could only hope that she would realize that _this_ time I was serious. Those stupid girls weren't worth throwing away the love of my life.

I can't believe I was so stupid. I'll never stop beating up myself for all those times I made Bella cry. Looking back now, I should have realized that it was only a matter of time before she decided that I wasn't good enough to stay with. That's what I wanted the first time I cheated. I wanted her to realize that I was no good, that all I had to offer was heartbreak. Then she turned my life around and showed me that there was something worth loving in me. Those other girls were just mistakes that I should have resisted when they threw themselves at me.

I was so stupid.

"Edward, there's only one way today is going to end." With that one sentence I knew she wasn't going to stay. And I just crumbled.

"You need to say 'goodbye' Edward. You need to know that this is the last time. There will never be an 'us' again. This is it Edward."

I sighed, letting out everything in me that was fighting for her. I realized that I couldn't do this to her. I couldn't make her stay after all I had put her here; I was just being selfish. I needed to let her go.

**BPOV**

**You've got a lure I can't deny,**

**But you've had your chance so say goodbye**

**Say goodbye**

I wanted him to say it. I wanted him to know that I wasn't coming back, that this was the last time we would ever see each other again. I needed him to know that this was real.

"Say it."

I looked into those green eyes one last time. I remember when I first met him, his eyes were sparkling and full of joy and happiness. Now they were dull and pain-filled. I didn't want that to be my last memory of him so I turned around, but I knew it was too late; those pained eyes would stay with me forever.

My hand was on the knob of the half-opened door and my back was to him when I heard him sigh.

This was it.

"Goodbye." His voice was broken and I could tell that he was crying, and it took all I had to not turn around. So with that last word, I walked through the door and closed it behind me.

I lifted my head, took a deep breath to calm the tears that were threatening to spill out, and I walked away.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading! Review if you want(:<strong>


End file.
